1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector assembly, and more particularly to a plug connector assembly equipped with a shielding shell to reduce EMI.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0073193 discloses a plug connector that can be incorporated into electronic devices and docking stations.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,017,092 discloses a plug connector having a tapered extension that projects outward along a connection axis, and a corresponding receptacle connector having a receptacle that accommodates the tapered extension. The plug connector includes one or more electrically conductive wires for transmitting electrical power, electrical signals, and/or a ground reference.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0214677 discloses a plug connector assembly including a mating connector extending along a bottom-to-top direction, a printed circuit board connecting with a bottom side of the mating connector, and an insulative housing enclosing the printed circuit board and a part of the mating connector. The printed circuit board is provided with a number of electrical components which may cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) with exterior electrical devices.
Therefore, a plug connector assembly with shielding shell to reduce EMI is desired.